


Lumpy Tickles Giggles

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Gen, Humor, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy Tickles Giggles

One day, Lumpy was hanging out with Giggles at a park. Neither of them could decide what they wanted to do together, but after a few minutes had gone by, Lumpy came up with an idea. He looked at Giggles.

“Hey, Giggles, can I ask you something?” Lumpy wanted to know.

“Oh, sure,” said Giggles. “What is it?”

“Are you ticklish?” Lumpy then asked.

Giggles’ eyes widened and pupils shrunk when he asked that. Despite this, however, she answered Lumpy’s question.

“Yes...?”

“Hmm...” Lumpy raised both of his hands for Giggles to see. Before Giggles could say a word, Lumpy wiggled his forefinger right on her belly.

“Hahaha!!” Giggles winced and giggled immediately. Lumpy quickly switched to wiggling all of the fingers on his hand, making her laugh more. “Hahahahaha!!”

Lumpy pulled his hand away, but then placed his other hand on her side and tickled her there for a few seconds.

“Hahahahehehehehe!! L-Lumpy!! Hahahaha!!”

“Yeah?” Lumpy asked. He rubbed the tip of his forefinger on Giggles’ side at a fast speed.

“That... hehehe, ticklessss!! Hahahahahaha!!” said Giggles.

Lumpy giggled himself at her response. Giggles’ laughter sounded adorable, almost as much as Sniffles’ laugh. Lumpy removed his hand from Giggles’ side, tickled around her navel with his forefinger.

“Hahahahahaha!!”

When Lumpy started tickling the inside of her navel with his finger, however, she started laughing a bit less. Lumpy could only assume she wasn’t as ticklish there.

“Hehe... hehe!! Lumpy, why are you doing this to me? Hehehe!”

“Because it’s fun!” said Lumpy. He removed his finger from her navel and started tickling Giggles’ belly again, causing Giggles to laugh more.

“Hahahahahahahaha!!”

“You like that? You like that, Giggles?” Lumpy asked, playfully, but the only answer he received was more cute laughter from the cute girl.

“Ahahahahahahahaha!!”

After a few seconds, however, Lumpy pulled his hand away from Giggles’ belly and let her breathe. Giggles was blushing and sweating a little as she panted several times, trying to catch her breath.

“I don’t know about you, Giggles, but that was so much fun!” said Lumpy.

“You know...?” Giggles asked, still trying to recover her breath. “It kind of was... But I guess I’m just not used to being tickled that much.”

“Oh, it’s alright,” Lumpy said. “I’ll go easier on you when you feel better.”

“Thank... you...”

After a couple of minutes, Giggles finally caught her breath and stopped panting. Lumpy thought about where to tickle her next, but then gently poked one side of Giggles’ ribcage with his forefinger.

“Hehe!” Giggles’ reaction was instant. Lumpy poked the other side of her ribcage, just as gently, causing her to giggle again. “Hehehe!!”

Lumpy smiled, believing he had found one of Giggles’ more ticklish spots. He began to tickle up and down that side of Giggles’ ribcage with his forefinger.

“HEHEHEHEHEHE!!” Lumpy then switched to the other side of her ribcage, tickling her in the same way. “HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!”

Lumpy then pulled his forefinger away from Giggles’ ribcage, but then raised both of his hands for her to see. He placed one hand on one side of her ribs, the other hand on her right, and began tickling away.

It was safe to say that Giggles lost it.

“AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Aside from just laughing, she was squirming around and trying to get away from Lumpy. It wasn’t easy to do that, however.

“L-LUMPYHYHYHYHY!! HAVE MERCYYY!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Upon hearing her say that, Lumpy did as he was told and stopped tickling her. He pulled his hands away from her ribs, and she panted repeatedly, trying to catch her breath. She held her sides, sweating even more than she had been earlier.

“Sorry, Giggles. I couldn’t resist.” Lumpy chuckled to himself.

“It’s fine... I guess...” Giggles replied, still gasping for air.

“She’s right. I really do have to go easier on her...” Lumpy thought to himself. Then it occurred to him that he hadn’t tickled Giggles’ feet yet. He wanted to tickle her there and find out how ticklish they were, but he didn’t want to wear her out again. Luckily, he was sure he knew exactly how to keep that from happening again.

When Giggles caught her breath again, Lumpy gently poked the sole of her foot with his forefinger. As soon as he did that, Giggles smirked and giggled a little. Lumpy then poked the arch of her foot, causing her to giggle again, but more audibly this time. With all of the fingers on his hand, Lumpy began tickling Giggles’ foot gently.

“Hahahahahahaha!!” Giggles’ laughter wasn’t nearly as audible as when Lumpy had tickled her ribcage, but her reaction was enough to let Lumpy know just how ticklish her feet were. “Hahaha, hehehehehehehe!!”

Lumpy stopped tickling her foot, but then started tickling her other foot. This time, he began stroking up and down Giggles’ sole with both of his forefingers, causing her laughter to continue.

“Hehehehehe!! It tickles!!” said Giggles. “Hahahahahahaha!”

“Tickle-tickle-tickle!” Lumpy said playfully.

Giggles couldn’t help but laugh even more. “Hahahahehehehehehe!!”

And so the gentle tickling continued for about five minutes. It was only after this that Lumpy decided that Giggles had had enough, so he stopped. Giggles sat where she was, panting and smiling at Lumpy.

“That was... so much fun...” Giggles said.

“It sure was,” Lumpy agreed. “By the way, sorry I tickled you so much earlier. The truth is, your laughter is...” He blushed. “...really adorable...”

“It is?” Giggles blushed and giggled in response. “Why, thank you, Lumpy.”

“And if it makes you feel better, you can tickle me,” Lumpy stated.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I should warn you, I’m probably even more ticklish than you.”

“I understand.” Giggles got up, and then placed her hands right on Lumpy’s belly. Lumpy smirked at first, but then Giggles started moving all her fingers around, which tickled him quite a lot.

“HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” Lumpy started laughing and squirming around uncontrollably. “AAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

After a few seconds, however, Giggles pulled her hands away from Lumpy’s tummy and let him breathe. Lumpy blushed at her, holding his belly with both hands.

“Oh, Giggles...” Lumpy said quietly, although Giggles heard him.

“How could I resist?” Giggles then put her hand over her mouth and gave an adorable giggle.

And Lumpy couldn’t help but smile at her and the way she did that. He couldn’t stay mad at her. He had tickled her first, after all - and he secretly wanted to be tickled in return, anyway.


End file.
